Disagree
Disagree is the 96th chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Ada sits in front of the past incarnation of Vincent, listening to him as he cries. Vincent assures himself that he's not bad because he'd only wanted to save Gilbert; noting that he'd followed everything that the woman (Miranda) said, though none of this disaster was meant to happen. This prompts Ada to remember when Noise told her that Vincent is a Baskerville like her, as is Gilbert, in addition to Vincent's peculiar behavior during Isla Yura's Feast. Realizing what it all means, Ada sits back and starts to cry, confusing Vincent as he asks if something's wrong or if she's hurt somewhere. Ada shakes it off and leans in to Vincent, formally introducing herself and explaining that, as she is, she can't so much as give Vincent a hug because she's like a ghost to him. However, she mentions that in the future, she receives many things from Vincent. Ada gave a kiss on Vincent's forehead, much to Vincent's surprise. As Ada stand up, she tell Vincent that they will most definitely be meeting one another again someday. Ada gave a smile to Vincent while Vincent stare in shock. Ada then runs through Sablier as the city burns down around her, bent on helping her friends. Elsewhere, Oz summons his many bladed chains to cut Oswald down, though Oswald is quick to avoid them. The two cross blades, surprising Oz; who'd anticipated keeping Oswald at bay for a while longer. Oswald manages to catch Oz off-guard and push him back, though Oz isn't ready for surrender and once again engages him in battle. Vincent lays unconscious on the floor nearby, with Gilbert over him begging Vincent to wake up. Suddenly, Alice jumps down from the balcony above, telling Gilbert to catch her. As he'd not expected Alice to jump, Gilbert leaves Alice to land on her own, where she immediately looks up to see Oswald, forcing her to remember her uncle and their interactions from more than 100 years before. Vincent starts to move, regaining consciousness and pushing Gilbert away, ashamed of himself. Vincent tells Gilbert that he can't take it anymore, something which Gilbert doesn't quite understand, and so he attempts to calm down Vincent even more; only he gets sidetracked. Grabbing Vincent, Gilbert orders Alice to dive out of the way as Jabberwock spreads fire in their direction. Carrying on, Vincent begs Leo to hurry up and erase his existence like he'd promised, as he can't take it anymore. This statement puts Gilbert at a loss for words, shocked to hear that his brother wants to die. Confirming it, Vincent claims that death is the only means left for him, blaming himself for the deaths of so many people. He voices of how if his existence was erased, he'd never have opened the Door to the Abyss and let all those people during the Tragedy of Sablier die. Though Vincent tries to argue that what was most important was protecting Gilbert, Gilbert demands that he not say such foolish things; reminding Vincent that he'd already said he didn't want Vincent to disappear. However, Vincent makes sure to state that by saying that, Gilbert denied everything that he'd stood for up until that moment; revealing that his only purpose during the last 15 years was erasing his existence, which is why he could take any action because he was prepared to erase it all in the end. All-in-all Vincent feels like erasing his existence is all he has left for himself, and now Gilbert is trying to take that from him; asking why he's still lying to himself and Vincent and insisting that he stop fooling around. In his remorse, Demios summons herself and steps forward once again, laughing and attacking Gilbert. Gilbert can only think of how, throughout all the time they've spent together, Gilbert had never striven to get to know who Vincent really is; at the same time Vincent's the same and doesn't truly know who Gilbert is. Now yelling at Vincent, Gilbert tells his little brother that even if he did manage to have his existence erased, it wouldn't make Gilbert happy. If Vincent is erased from time, then the Gilbert he's been fighting to forget will disappear alongside him. With Vincent gone, he'd live happily somewhere else as someone else who merely looked like him, but wasn't. Gilbert asks if Vincent is really trying to protect a complete stranger or him and, knowing the answer, Gilbert begs Vincent to protect him by staying alive. Vincent, unable to handle the truth in Gilbert's words, implores him to shut up, prompting Oswald to explain to Gilbert that nothing he tries will make a difference, as they'll only reach Vincent as blades of denial. Vincent continues to mutter to himself about how he's not afraid to die, and that he can't go on living because he has no will to live with anymore. Noise remembers one day 100 years ago, walking past with a group of Baskervilles and finding Vincent crying. Within her subconscious, Noise is laying down, dazed as she tries hard to remember when exactly it was that she saw Vincent cry. Yet Noise finds it to be a very hard trying to remember the day she found Vincent crying, which confuses her since it was meant to be a very important memory to her. Looking to Duldee, who hangs without her mask above Noise, Echo asks what Duldee plans on doing with Noise. Addressing Echo by her past name, Duldum, Duldee asks if she can't see it too, that Noise is spent and the reason for this is because her spirit has been broken for a long time now. Ultimately, Duldee claims that their original Contractor, the Noise they'd tried so hard to protect, is no more. Thus, Duldee says that even though they weren't given Noise's body, it shouldn't be a problem for her and Echo to receive it. Frightened by Duldee's claims, Echo asks if she's right to assume that Duldee intends on taking over Noise's body completely. Ada pants as she races through the halls of the Baskerville estate, thinking of how Noise told her that since she's not a Baskerville, she and Vincent aren't alike in the slightest bit. Even so, Ada declares that she still intends on standing by Vincent's side. Noise drags herself into the room where Oswald, Vincent, Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Cheshire and Jabberwock are. She states that even if she and Vincent are alike, if she's only going to be left behind by him, then she has no further need for Vincent. Ultimately, Noise states that if Vincent won't be hers then she'll destroy him, revealing that Duldee has indeed taken complete control of her Contractor. Characters in Order of Appearance Terms Gallery 96 - Gil Vincent Oz Oswald Cheshire Jabberwock.jpg|The battle continues 96 - Duldee Noise.jpg|A malicious Duldee as Echo questions her motives 96 - Noise arrives.jpg|Noise arrives on the scene under Duldee's control, intent on killing Vincent Trivia *Alternate title: -Contrary- *With Duldee's mask now crumbling away, it seems that both her mask and her bindings are a means of keeping her powers at bay, now crumbling because Noise has lost the strength to maintain those bonds. *Duldee takes complete control of Noise as a marionette, writing Noise off as useless and broken. Navigation